Swords of Destiny
by CloudXLightning
Summary: Ketika pertama kali berjumpa, tidak pernah terpikirkan kalau mereka akan terikat oleh sesuatu yang disebut takdir, kemudian berubah menjadi cinta. Apakah hati yang terluka itu bisa disembuhkan, atau lukanya malah semakin dalam? My 1st fic Lazlo X Kika.
1. Tale 1

_Sebetulny udah agak lama mau bikin fic Lazlo X Kika, cuma entah kenapa moodny selalu ilang. Dan sekarang akhirny balik lagi! Ehm, fic pertama di fandom ini, mohon RnR. Karakter original milik **Konami**.  
_

_Enjoy.  
_

* * *

**Tale 1 : First Encounter**

Siang yang tenang di perairan Middleport, para ksatria Razril masih melakukan patroli rutinnya. Kapal dipimpin oleh kapten Snowe Vingerhut, dibantu dengan Lazlo, sahabatnya dari kecil. Setelah kemarin mereka berhasil mengalahkan Komandan Glen, semangat semua awak kapal menjadi lebih tinggi. Meskipun yang berjasa adalah Lazlo karena telah menang melawan Komandan Glen dalam duel, tapi Snowe yang mendapatkan pujiannya.

Seorang awak kapal yang bertugas mengamati keadaan menggunakan teropong melihat sesuatu yang aneh. "Kapten, ada sebuah kapal mendekati kita."

Snowe mengambil teropong dari tangan si awak kapal yang tertubuh agak pendek. Mulut Snowe terbuka lebar begitu menyadari siapa pemilik kapal tersebut. "Itu..."

"Bajak laut!" Teriak seorang awak kapal yang berada di tiang pengawas.

"Mu, mungkin itu Komandan Glen lagi... Dia pura-pura menjadi bajak laut... Ya, pasti..." Snowe berkata dengan nada bergetar.

Lazlo berlari mendekati Snowe. "Apa perintahmu? Kita harus mendekati mereka dan menjaga agar mereka tidak mendekati Middleport."

"Tenang, Lazlo. Itu pasti Komandan Glen..." Snowe menelan ludah, tangannya gemetaran.

"Itu bukan Komandan Glen, Snowe! Itu bajak laut asli!" Lazlo Berteriak. Membuat beberapa awak kapal melihat ke arahnya. Lazlo menunduk sedih. "Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud berteriak kepadamu, Snowe. Hanya saja, kita harus melakukan sesuatu!"

Snowe kembali menelan ludah, dan sebuah tembakan berhasil menggoyangkan kapal mereka. Untungnya tembakan tadi melesat ke dasar laut. Tembakan kedua berhasil membuat semua yang ada di atas kapal terjatuh karena guncangan yang cukup besar.

"Lakukan sesuka hatimu, Lazlo!" Snowe bangun dengan terburu-buru, begitu juga ketika ia berlari.

"Snowe, tunggu!" Lazlo berusaha menghentikan temannya, namun ia sudah masuk ke dalam kabin.

"Lazlo, sekarang bagaimana?" Tanya seorang pria. "Mereka terus menembaki kita!"

Lazlo menggertakkan giginya. "Siapkan Rune Cannon! Kita akan melawan mereka."

"Apa? Kita mana mungkin bisa, Lazlo! Ini bajak laut asli, sementara senjata yang kita miliki hanya pedang kayu..."

"Di kabin ada sebuah peti yang berisi senjata asli. Berikan senjata itu kepada para awak kapal lainnya. Dan perintahkan nahkoda untuk membawa kapal lebih dekat ke kapal bajak laut itu." Lazlo berdiri dan mengambil alih komando kapal. "Kau yang di sana, cepat bantu yang lain mempersiapkan Rune Cannon! Kau, kau dan kau, bantu aku untuk melawan bajak laut yang nanti naik kapal. Dan kau, pergi menggunakan sekoci dan segera minta bantuan kepada Komandan Glen. Kami akan menahan bajak laut ini semampu kami."

Seluruh awak kapal langsung bergerak sesuai dengan perintah yang diberikan oleh Lazlo. Mereka yang tidak mendapat perintah ada yang mengawasi pergerakan musuh, ada yang menyuruh kapal nelayan untuk kembali ke Middleport.

"Kapten, apa anda yakin ingin mendekat?" Tanya kstaria yang terpilih untuk menemani Lazlo untuk melawan bajak laut secara langsung.

"Tentu saja. Kita tidak boleh membiarkan mereka mendekati Middleport."

"Kapten, ini senjata yang tersisa," awak yang tadi bertugas membagikan senjata sudah embali ke sisi Lazlo. Memberikan lima pedang yang tersisa.

"Ada lima pedang?" Lazlo menaikkan alisnya.

Orang itu tersenyum. "Saya tahu kalau anda selalu menggunakan dua pedang, kapten."

Lazlo ikut tersenyum. "Kau begitu perhatian, terima kasih." Ia mengambil pedang tersebut. "Sebentar lagi keadaan tidak akan aman. Kau pergi ke kabin, dan lindungi Snowe."

"Baik, kapten!"

"Bersiap-siap, semuanya!"

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

"Lady Kika, aku tidak ingin mempertanyakan hal ini, tapi bisa kau jelaskan kenapa kita menyerang Middleport?" Hervey menatap Kika yang berdiri membelakangi dirinya.

"Karena Reinbach menangkap beberapa sahabat kita, dan sekarang kita akan membebaskan mereka."

"Ada ksatria Razril. Apa kita harus melawan mereka, Lady Kika?" Kali ini Sigurd yang bertanya.

"Kita sudah menembak mereka dua kali sebagai peringatan, kalau mereka melawan, mau tidak mau kita harus melawan." Jawab Kika tegas. "Suruh para awak kapal bersiap-siap untuk bertempur."

Hervey melindungi matanya menggunakan telapak tangan. "Lady Kika, mereka nampaknya ksatria baru. Dan hei, ada pengguna _dual-sword _seperti anda juga."

"Menarik," Kika bertolak pinggang. "Kalau begitu kita tidak perlu membuang amunisi Rune Cannon. Serang langsung."

"Hruaaah!" Teriak para awak kapal Kika.

Kedua kapal semakin mendekat dengan kecepatan sama, hingga nampaknya hanya ada satu cara untuk menghentikan kapal musuh. Menabraknya.

"Bersiap-siap untuk benturan!" Perintah Lazlo dan Kika bersamaan.

'**Blam!'**

"Ah, apa yang terjadi?" Snowe berpegangan erat kepada sebuah tiang kapal.

"Nampaknya mereka sudah mulai bertarung melawan para bajak laut," si awak kapal menatap ke temannya yang berdiri di dekat tangga yang menuju ke ruang Rune Cannon. "Kau, tolong suruh mereka untuk menembak! Dari jarak sedekat ini, kita pasti bisa menenggelamkan mereka!"

Asap mulai mengepul dari kedua kapal, para bajak laut mulai menaiki kapal Razril. Pertempuran pun tidak terelakan lagi.

"Keluar dari perarian Middleport, kau bajak laut menyebalkan!" Seorang bajak laut yang bertugas untuk menemani Lazlo langsung menyerang salah satu bajak laut yang memakai _scraf_ warna merah dilehernya.

"Heh, kau mau buru-buru mati?!" Pria yang dikenal dengan nama Hervey itu menjadi bersemangat.

"Jangan bunuh siapa pun!" Perintah seorang wanita yang menggunakan baju warna merah. "Jika ada yang membunuh, maka dia akan aku bunuh, menggunakan tanganku sendiri!"

"Nampaknya Hervey tidak mendengarnya, Lady Kika. Aku meminta izin untuk menghentikan Hervey dengan cara apa pun bila dia sudah keluar batas," muncul seorang pria berwajah tampan.

"Baiklah, Sigurd. Kau punya izinku." Wanita yang dipanggil Kika itu kemudian mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Sigurd, membisikan sesuatu, si pria mengangguk, kemudian meninggalkan Kika dengan Lazlo.

"Nampaknya hanya tinggal kita saja, bocah."

Lazlo memasang kuda-kuda. "Jangan panggil aku bocah!"

"Ho, kuda-kudamu boleh juga," Kika mengeluarkan senjatanya. "tapi apakah kau bisa bertarung sebaik kuda-kudamu?"

Keduanya tidak segera menyerang, mereka berputar dalam lingkaran sambil terus mengawasi gerakan lawan dan bertahan.

"Kau boleh juga. Paling tidak kau tahu prinsip awal dalam sebuah pertarungan, bila ingin menang, jangan menyerang terlebih dahulu. Pelajari pola serangan lawan, cari celah, baru serang balik." Kika tersenyum sinis. "Akhirnya ada juga yang bisa menerapkan latihan yang diberikan oleh Glen."

Lazlo terkejut. Wanita ini kenal dengan Komandan Glen? Tapi bagaimana mungkin? Seorang Komandan Razli bisa mengenal bajak laut. "Kau, kau kenal dengan Komandan Glen?"

"Jika definisi kenal untukmu adalah mengetahui nama dan jabatannya di pihak musuh kau anggap sebagai 'kenal', maka aku kenal dengan Glen." Kika berhenti, "Maaf, tapi aku tidak punya banyak waktu!" Dengan cepat Kika menyerang Lazlo yang masih terkejut.

'**Traaang!'**

"Kau punya keahlian, aku akui itu." Kika tersenyum ketika Lazlo berhasil menangkis serangan dadakannya.

"Tadi kau sendiri yang bilang, kalau ingin menang, jangan menjadi penyerang pertama. Hah!" Lazlo mendorong tangannya, hingga kedua mundur beberapa langkah. "Aku hanya mengikuti arahanmu saja, Lady Kika."

"Padahal tadi kau bisa menendang perutku, kenapa kau tidak melakukannya?" Tanya Kika.

"Kenapa kau tidak melakukannya? Kau juga bisa melakukannya, bukan?" Lazlo balik bertanya. "Menendangmu mungkin bisa memberikan sedikit keuntungan bagiku, tapi itu curang. Dan aku tidak mau menang dengan cara seperti itu. Walau jelas, nampaknya aku yang akan menang."

Kika tersenyum, namun tidak jelas emosi yang terpatri dalam senyum itu. Apakah kemarahan, senang, sebal...? Tapi yang pasti, senyum itu berhasil membuat beberapa pria menatap Kika. Sigurd dan Hervey menunjukan ekspresi tidak percaya, sementara yang lainnya, termasuk Lazlo, terkesima melihat senyum tersebut. Begitu indah, menawan, namun pucat dan sedih.

"Jangan senang dulu, bocah. Aku memang tidak mempunyai niat untuk menang," Kika menunduk, lalu menggunakan Rune miliknya, membuat Lazlo terpelanting jauh ke belakang.

"Kapten Lazlo, anda tidak apa-apa?!" Tanya seorang awak kapal dengan panik.

Lazlo memegangi perutnya sambil menahan sakit. "Ya, aku baik-baik saja." Dengan susah payah ia bangkit, lalu mengambil pedangnya. "Tadi itu, Falcone Rune, bukan?"

"Ah, nampaknya kau sudah mengerjakan pekerjaan rumahmu, Kapten Lazlo."

"Tentu saja. Dan kau salah, aku bukan kapten kapal ini. Aku hanya, awak kapal seperti yang lainnya. Sang kapten tidak mempunyai waktu untuk melawan bajak laut seperti kalian."

Diluar dugaan, Kika tertawa. Lazlo menatapnya bingung, lalu beralih ke awak kapal yang tadi bertanya kepadanya. Ia pun hanya menggeleng.

"Usahamu untuk melindungi sang kapten sia-sia. Untuk apa melindungi seseorang yang ditunjuk menjadi pemimpin, namun disaat yang dibutuhkan, dia tidak bisa berdiri di paling depan?" Kika memasukan kembali pedangnya. "Kau punya kekuatan, jangan malu untuk menunjukannya. Cepat atau lambat, akan ada orang yang menyadari betapa besarnya kekuatan yang kau miliki, dan ketakutan karenanya. Kau pun harus bersiap-siap untuk melindungi mereka yang kau cintai, sebab biasanya mereka yang menjadi target. Atau mungkin, kekuatanmu sendiri yang akan menghancurkan mereka yang kau cintai."

Lazlo terdiam. Rasanya suara-suara disekitarnya tidak terdengar, yang ia dengar hanya suara Kika. Sosok yang ia lihat hanya Kika yang berjalan menuju ke pinggir kapal.

"Tugas kita sudah selesai, semuanya, ayo kita kembali!" Perintah Kika. Sebelum ia loncat, Kika melirik Lazlo. "Senang berkenalan denganmu, Lazlo. Aku harap kita bisa bertemu lagi dilain waktu. Hanya saja, aku tidak memastikan apakah kita akan berdiri di sisi yang sama, atau tetap berseberangan."

"Aku tidak mungkin berteman dengan bajak laut!" Teriak Lazlo.

"Kita tidak pernah tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, kapten." Kika meloncat ke kapalnya.

"Sudah aku katakan, aku bukan kapten!" Lazlo berteriak lantang.

"Kapten, mereka berhasil membebaskan tawanan Middleport! Dan nampaknya mereka adalah bajak laut." Seorang awak kapal menghampiri Lazlo, tangan kirinya berdarah, oleh sebab itu ia harus menekan lukanya. "Apa perintah anda, kapten?"

"Aku bukan kapten..." Bisik Lazlo lirih. "Tanyakan apa yang harus dilakukan selanjutnya kepada kapten Snowe."

"Tetapi sekarang andalah kapten kapal ini!" Ia berteriak. "Snowe memang ditugaskan menjadi kapten, tapi dia tidak bisa melakukan tugasnya. Apa yang kau harapkan dari seseorang yang tidak bisa memberikan perintha disaat seperti ini?!"

Lazlo terhenyak, lalu menghela nafas panjang. "Apa ada kerusakan berarti di Middleport?"

"Tidak, mereka juga tidak melukai para warga setempat. Nampaknya tujuan mereka ke sini hanya untuk menjemput teman mereka."

_Kalau memang itu tujuan mereka, untuk apa menggunakan kapal mereka? Mereka bisa menggunakan kapal penumpang biasa. Resikonya terlalu tinggi... Sebetulnya, apa target mereka? _Lazlo bertanya dalam hati.

Pintu kabin terbuka, suasana kapal yang tadinya ricuh langsung sunyi mendadak. Lazlo yang sedang merenung baru menyadari hal itu beberapa saat kemudian. Ia memutar tubuhnya ke belakang, dan mendapatkan sosok itu dalam keadaan pucat pasi. "Snowe! Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Apa yang terjadi...?" Snowe tambah pucat ketika melihat kondisi kapal yang porak poranda, awak kapal banyak yang terluka. "Apa yang akan aku katakan kepada Komandan Glen nanti?!"

"Mungkin seharusnya kau..."

Lazlo menghentikan si awak kapal yang tangannya terluka untuk berbicara lebih jauh. "Kapal kita diserang oleh bajak laut, kita sudah melakukan segala usaha untuk menghentikan. Tidak ada kerusakan atau korban jiwa di Middleport. Tujuan mereka ke Middleport hanya untuk membebaskan teman mereka. Awak kapal kita juga tidak apa-apa. Mereka memang terluka, tapi luka mereka tidak begitu fatal, bisa disembuhkan." Tatapannya beralih ke Snowe. "Apa laporan itu cukup, kapten?"

"Kau, sengaja berkata seperti itu karena ingin menghinaku, kan?! Kau sengaja melakukan semuanya, karena ingin mengambil posisiku sebagai kapten!"

"Apa maksudmu, Snowe?" Kening Lazlo berkerut. "Kapal ini diserang! Bila kita tidak melawan, mungkin kapal ini tidak akan rusak parah, tapi sudah tenggelam ke dasar laut! Dan yang terlintas dibenakmu adalah sesuatu seperti itu." Lazlo menggeleng-geleng.

"Komandan Glen sudah tiba!"

Semua mata langsung tertuju kepada sebuah kapal besar yang tengah berlayar. Bendera Razril berkobar, Komandan Glen ditemani oleh Katarina, wakil komandan Knights of Razril.

"Katakan apa yang harus kau katakan, Snowe." Ucap Lazlo sambil berjalan melewatinya.

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

Kehadiran awak kapal Komandan Glen membantu mengobati mereka yang terluka, sebagian mengangkut puing-puing kapal yang berserakan.

"Jadi begitu. Aku tidak menyangka kalau kalian akan berhadapan dengan bajak laut. Tapi untunglah ada senjata asli di kapal ini. Jika tidak, kalian akan melawan bajak laut menggunakan pedang kayu! Entah apa yang akan terjadi..." Komandan Glen berkomentar setelah mendengar seluruh laporan dari Snowe.

"Apa ada yang tahu nama bajak laut itu?"

"Apa itu penting, Komandan?" Tanya Snowe.

"Tentu saja penting, Snowe." Komandan Glen menatap Snowe. "Mengingat nama musuhmu itu sangat penting."

"Namanya, Kika. Dia pemimpinnya. Lalu ada Sigurd dan Hervey," jawab Lazlo.

"Kika...? Tentu saja. Teman dari Edgar dan Brandeau. Kalian harus bersyukur karena masih bisa hidup setelah melawan Kika."

"Nampaknya dia tidak memiliki niat untuk membunuh kami, komandan," kata Lazlo. "Tujuan dia hanya untuk membebaskan temannya yang ditangkap oleh Lord Reinbach."

"Tapi tetap, mereka bertiga adalah lawan yang kuat. Berhati-hati lain kali," ucap Katarina.

Pandangan Lazlo tertuju kepada laut biru dibelakang Komandan Glen, dia tidak mendengar jelas apa yang baru diucapkan oleh Komandan Glen. Pikirannya sedang berada memikirkan hal lain.

_Kika... Entah kenapa aku memiliki firasat kalau kita akan berjumpa lagi..._

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

"Untung saja kita selesai sebelum pasukan Glen muncul!" Hervey sedikit lega karena tidak harus melawan pasukan Komandan Glen.

Sigurd yang berdiri di dekatnya menghela nafas. "Tumben, biasanya kau akan senang kalau ada musuh baru."

"Ya, aku sih senang, tapi Lady Kika..." Hervey mengecilkan suaranya sambil melirik ke belakang, ke arah Kika yang sedari tadi berdiam diri. "Bisa-bisa aku dibunuhnya kalau aku kelepasan."

Sigurd tertawa. "Bagus kalau begitu."

"Hei, kau!" Hervey mengepalkan tangan. "Tapi jujur, Lady Kika tidak berkata apa-apa setelah kita pergi. Aku takut dia kenapa-napa."

"Mungkin dia hanya kelelahan." Sigurd berusaha menjawab dengan alasan yang paling masuk akal.

Kika tetap tidak bergeming, meski angin membuat rambutnya berantakan. Perlahan ia beralih menatap langit biru yang cerah, tidak ada awan sama sekali.

_Lazlo... Entah kenapa aku memiliki firasat kalau kita akan berjumpa lagi..._


	2. Tale 2

_Karakter milik Konami._**  
**

* * *

**Tale 2 : We Know Each Other**

Lazlo tidak mengerti bagaimana caranya hingga ia dipilih menjadi kapten kapal ini, sementara ada seorang raja! Dia harus memimpin seorang raja, bayangkan! Meski beliau tidak berpenampilan layaknya seorang raja, tapi tetap, dia adalah Lino En Kuldes, raja dari Obel. Dan sekarang, mereka sedang berlayar menuju ke Nest of Pirate untuk mencari bantuan. Beberapa waktu yang lalu, Kerajaan Obel berhasil direbut oleh pasukan Kouluk, mau tidak mau raja harus pergi dari sana. Tetapi dia berjanji untuk kembali, dan akan membebaskan para penduduknya dari tangan Kouluk.

Jika semua hal ini terjadi jauh sebelum Lazlo diusir dari Razlil, pasti dia tidak akan pernah setuju dengan rencana gila ini! Pergi meminta bantuan kepada bajak laut? Seharusnya mereka pergi ke Razlil, berunding dengan Kapten Glen, lalu bersama, mengalahkan Kouluk! Sayangnya, hal itu tidak mungkin terjadi sekarang. Beliau telah tiada, Razlil sudah membuangnya.

Dengan perasaan penuh cemas, Lazlo berdiri di dek kapal, membiarkan rambutnya yang tertiup angin membelai lembut pipinya. Sebuah tepukan di pundak dari belakang Lazlo membuyarkan pikirannya, dia melihat sosok Lino berdiri di sana. Dengan wajah yakin, ia berkata. "Tenang, pasti dia mau membantu kita."

Lazlo tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Selama ini ia dilatih untuk bertarung dan mengalahkan para bajak laut, menjaga agar mereka tidak melukai warga. Tetapi sekarang, dia harus pergi minta bantuan kepada mereka? Ini benar-benar tidak masuk akal untuknya. Perasaannya semakin kacau ketika kapal akhirnya masuk ke dermaga di Nest of Pirate.

Mata para bajak laut mengawasi Lazlo dan kawan-kawan begitu turun dari kapal. Bau alkohol tercium dimana-mana, terlihat banyak bajak laut yang tertawa, bercanda dan tertidur karena mabuk. Dan sosok terakhir yang dilihat Lazlo adalah wanita itu, wanita yang beberapa waktu lalu nyaris membunuhnya. Sosok itu masih sama, tidak berubah sedikit pun. Terlihat tenang, dan dingin. Sangat kontras dengan perapian yang membara dibelakangnya. Ah, mungkin mereka sama-sama membara. Hanya saja, hawa yang keluar dari wanita itu bukan kehangatan, melainkan hawa dingin yang mencekam.

"Aku tidak pernah menyangka kalau kau akan datang dan meminta bantuanku, Kapten Lazlo!" Seru Kika diiringi senyum senangnya. Sebab artinya dia benar, bahwa mereka memang bertemu lagi, dan ada kemungkinan mereka akan berada di jalur yang sama kali ini.

"Hooo, kalian saling kenal?" Tanya Lino terkejut sambil menatap Lazlo dan Kika bergantian.

"Jika definisi kenal untukmu adalah berusaha untuk saling membunuh, maka jawabannya adalah iya, aku mengenalnya." Ucap Lazlo tegas.

Kika tersenyum geli mendengar jawaban Lazlo, lalu menggeleng perlahan. "Ya, kami memang saling kenal. Nah, apa yang bisa aku bantu untukmu kali ini, Lino?"

"Mungkin kau sudah mendengar bahwa pasukan Kouluk berhasil menduduki kerajaanku?" Lino mengambil kursi kayu, duduk di hadapan Kika. "Aku membutuhkan bantuanmu untuk melawan mereka. Dan merebut kembali kerajaanku."

"Apa kau pikir sekelompok bajak laut ini akan berhasil mengalahkan pasukan Kouluk yang terlatih?"

"Tidak juga," Lino mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru tempat ini. Beberapa bajak laut seolah ingin mencekik Lino ketika mendengar jawabannya, tetapi Kika menahannya. Dan meminta Lino agar melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Tapi untuk sementara waktu, kau punya tenaga manusia yang aku butuhkan jika aku ingin membangun kekuatan untuk mengalahkan mereka. Dan oleh karena itu, aku membutuhkan bantuanmu. Jika kau tidak mau, Kouluk akan menguasai kita semua. Dan sebetulnya, secara tidak langsung, kalian bisa mengalahkan Kouluk. Tanpa kalian, tidak akan ada pasukan yang akan mengalahkan mereka."

"Apa kau kapten kapalmu?" Kika tiba-tiba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Bukan," Lino menunjuk sosok Lazlo yang berdiri di belakangnya. "Dialah kapten kapalku. Jadi yah sebetulnya..."

"Kalau begitu kau tidak punya hak untuk meminta bantuanku." Kata Kika.

Lazlo mengeritkan keningnya. "Tunggu, kenapa begitu?"

"Sebab kau adalah kaptennya. Orang yang memegang kendali kapal, dan orang yang akan menjadi patnerku jika aku setuju untuk menolong kalian." Kika menyilangkan kaki. "Jadi, seharusnya kau yang bicara, Kapten Lazlo."

"Aku bukan..." Lazlo tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya. Ia menghela nafas panjang. "Aku... Aku meminta bantuan anda, _Lady _Kika. Tanpa anda, kami tidak mungkin bisa menang!" Lazlo membungkukan badannya. Untuk saat ini, mau tidak mau dia harus bersikap baik kepada Kika.

"Apa keuntungan yang akan aku dapat?" Tanya Kika dengan nada datar.

"Kau bisa menendang pantat para prajurit Kouluk itu untuk kembali ke tempat asal mereka," jawab Lino sekenanya. "kurang lebih sih begitu..."

"Aku sedang tidak ingin menendang bokong orang," sahut Kika tidak antusias. "Tapi mungkin aku akan menendang bokong kalian."

"Yang benar saja!" Teriak Lazlo kesal. "Situasi sekarang sedang genting, Kouluk berhasil menguasai Obel, dan kau masih sempat-sempatnya bertanya apa keuntungan yang kau dapat bila membantu kami?!"

"Hei bocah, jaga mulutmu!" Hardik Hervey tidak senang.

Kika memberikan tanda kepada Hervey untuk diam menggunakan tangannya. "Tentu saja, itu wajar. Aku bajak laut, aku tidak melakukan sesuatu dengan gratis."

"Oh? Lalu bagaimana dengan membebaskan sahabat-sahabatmu yang telah berkhianat kepadamu?" Lazlo tiba-tiba mengungkit sesuatu yang membuat ruangan yang tadinya ramai menjadi sepi. "Padahal mereka telah mengkhianatimu, tapi kau tetap menyelamatakan mereka. Dan aku rasa, kau melakukannya dengan gratis kan? Atau kau mendapat kepuasaan tersendiri?"

Kika tertawa ditengah bisik-bisik para bajak laut, wajah Hervey merah padam, tangannya terkepal.

"Maafkan kami, sungguh!" Lima bajak laut tiba-tba bersujud dihadapan Kika. "_Lady _Kika, kami tidak pernah bermaksud untuk mengkhianatimu! Tapi dia, si Reinbach menyebalkan itu terus mendesak kami! Dan dia, dan dia mengancam akan membunuh keluarga kami. Karena itu..."

"Kalian, bedebah kurang ajar..." Kepalan tangan yang tadinya tertuju kepada Lazlo sudah berganti target. Jika bukan karena cengkraman Sigurd dan teriakan Kika, mungkin kelima bajak laut ini sudah mendapatkan bogem mentah Hervey.

"Darimana kau tahu soal itu?" Tanya Kika pelan. "Bahkan anak buahku saja tidak ada yang tahu mengenai hal itu."

"Aku mencari tahu."

"Hooo, apa kau sebegitu tertariknya kepadaku sampai-sampai kau menyelidikiku?" Kika kembali menyilangkan kakinya, kali ini kaki yang kanan.

"Aku harus mengenal musuhku lebih baik." Jawab Lazlo masih dengan tanpa emosi.

Kika berpikir sejenak. Menatap lurus tepat ke manik-manik mata pria yang berdiri dihadapannya. "Baiklah. Aku akan membantumu. Toh kami tidak punya kegiatan yang berarti sekarang."

Lino yang sedari tadi terdiam akhirnya bisa menghembuskan nafas lega. Lazlo juga begitu, ia pun membungkuk sekali lagi.

"Terima kasih, _Lady_ Kika."

"Padahal kau membenci bajak laut, tapi masih bisa bersikap sopan kepadaku," Kika menghela nafas. "cukup panggil Kika saja. Kau bukan anak buahku, jadi tidak perlu memanggilku _Lady_ segala."

"Ah, baiklah, jika itu mau mu, Kika."

Kika mengangguk sekilas, kemudian menanyakan apa langkah mereka selanjutnya.

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

Hari sudah cukup malam ketika Lazlo keluar dari gua dan berdiri di bibir pantai, menikmati hembusan angin malam. Kepalanya dipenuhi banyak pertanyaan, mengenai sosok ahli strategi yang akan dimintai tolong oleh Lino untuk menjadi bagian dari pasukannya, hingga pertanyaan tidak penting, seperti sedang apa Snowe sekarang? Bagaimana keadaan para Ksatria Razril? Apakah Wakil Komandan Katarina yang menggantikan Komandan Glen? Atau mungkin Snowe? Lazlo menghela nafas karena tidak bisa menjawab semua pertanyaan yang terlintas dibenaknya.

"Kau tidak bisa tidur?" Sebuah suara terdengar dari belakang.

Sosok Sigurd terlihat di sana, Lazlo hanya menggeleng sebagai jawaban.

"Aku mau minta maaf, atas sikap Hervey kepadamu. Dia memang mudah terbawa emosi, oleh karena itu..."

"Aku rasa kau tidak perlu minta maaf," Lazlo menggeleng. "reaksinya itu wajar. Aku bisa memakluminya."

"Dan aku juga ingin berterima kasih."

Kening Lazlo berkerut. Jika Sigurd datang untuk meminta maaf, dia masih bisa memikirkan alasannya, tapi berterima kasih? "Untuk apa?"

"Karena kau sudah membuat _Lady _Kika terlihat sedikit ceria."

Kerutan di kening Lazlo semakin bertambah. "Aku tidak melihat sebuah keceriaan dari dirinya."

Sigurd tertawa. "Yah, kau kan baru mengenalnya, jadi tidak bisa membedakannya. Sementara kami yang sudah lama bersamanya, bisa mengetahui perubahaan sekecil apa pun dari _Lady_ Kika."

"Kalau aku tidak salah ingat, Kika itu temannya Edgar dan Brandeau?"

"Iya."

Lazlo menunduk sedih. "Aku, aku sudah membunuh Brandeau..."

"Ya, kau memang membunuhnya, tapi paling tidak, kau telah melepaskannya dari Rune itu."

"_Lady _Kika!" Sigurd terhenyak. "Kenapa anda..."

"Sigurd, tolong kau urus Dario dulu. Dia mabuk, dan aku sudah kesal mengurusnya."

"Baik _Lady _Kika."

Mereka berdua terdiam hingga sosok Sigurd menghilang. Kika menghela nafas panjang. "Aku tidak tahu kalau dia banyak omong."

"Dia khawatir kepadamu, wajar kan?"

Kika sempat melirik ke tangan Lazlo, dia ingin mengatakan sesuatu, namun ditahannya. "Sudah malam, lebih baik kau segera tidur atau besok kau akan ditinggal."

"Apa awak kapalku akan meninggalkan kaptennya?" Lazlo bertanya dalam tawa.

"Bisa saja, kan?" Kika berjalan masuk. "Kita tidak pernah tahu."

"Kika."

Panggilan Lazlo menghentikan ayunan kaki Kika. "Ada apa?"

"Aku..." Lazlo menghela nafas. "Terima kasih, karena telah mau membantu kami."

"Ya, ya," Kika mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya. "sekarang lebih baik kau tidur sana."

"Selamat malam, Kika."

Air muka Kika sempat terlihat sedih. "Selamat malam juga, Lazlo..."


	3. Tale 3

_Seluruh karakter dalam fic ini milik Konami_**  
**

* * *

**Tale 3 : Let It Snowe**

Baru kali ini Lazlo terbangun ditengah kerumunan orang yang dia tidak kenal, ia merasa perutnya mual, sangat mual. Ia ingin segera memuntahkan isinya secepat mungkin.

"Ehem." Seseorang berdahem.

Lazlo dengan susah payah mengangkat kepalanya dari atas meja, melihat sosok Kika di sana. Berdiri dan menatapnya seolah seorang petugas keamaan yang tengah menangkap pencuri.

"Aku pikir semalam, aku menyuruhmu untuk tidur, Lazlo, bukan untuk minum."

"Aaah..." Lazlo memijit keningnya. Jadi begini rasanya bangun pagi setelah semalaman, tunggu, apa!? "Ak, aku... Tidak minum..." Lazlo mengedipkan mata berkali-kali, mencoba untuk memfokuskan pandangannya ke Kika.

Kika menghela nafas panjang. "Kalau begitu aku yang harus minta maaf. Nampaknya anak buahku mengajakmu minum, dan kau, entah terlalu baik untuk berkata tidak atau karena memang ingin minum, menerima ajakannya." Kika memberikan segelas air putih. "Minum ini, lalu mandi. Kau harus sadar seratus persen jika ingin menjadi kapten."

"Um, terima kasih..." Lazlo menerima gelas berukuran besar itu. "Bagaimana...caramu?"

"Hum?" Kika menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Kau, apa kau tidak minum?"

Kika mengendus. "Aku minum hanya jika ada acara, itu saja."

Lazlo menenguk habis air putih pemberian Kika. Sampai-sampai wanita itu memperingatkan Lazlo untuk pelan-pelan, dia takut pria berambut cokelat itu akan tersedak. "Apa rencana kita selanjutnya?"

"Itu tugasmu, 'kan?" Kika duduk di kursi dekat Lazlo. "Aku akan tetap di sini, berjaga-jaga. Kau boleh membawa Hervey dan Sigurd. Sementara Dario," Kika melirik pria bertubuh pendek yang masih tertidur pulas. "Aku rasa, kau tidak perlu membawanya. Mereka berdua sudah lebih dari cukup. Dan kau boleh membawa kapal kami."

"Tapi itu kapalmu."

"Dan kau, pemimpin dari pasukan ini," Kika menyilangkan kakinya. "wajar 'kan jika seorang pemimpin membawa kapal seorang kapten?"

Lazlo masih ingin membantah jika Lino tidak muncul dengan wajah kaget. "Lazlo, kau minum?!"

"Antara diajak atau dipaksa minum oleh anak buahku," Kika menjawab. "Maaf. Aku akan pastikan hal ini tidak akan terjadi lagi."

"Ya, baiklah. Cepat kau mandi, Lazlo. Kita harus pergi, mencari orang yang ingin bergabung dengan kita untuk melawan Kooluk."

Tubuh Lazlo masih sempoyongan, dia nyaris jatuh jika Kika tidak menahannya. Baru kali ini Lazlo melihat Kika dari jarak dekat. Wanita ini begitu catik, dan kuat disaat yang bersamaan. Sorot matanya memancarkan ketegaran. tapi juga terlihat sangat rapuh. Namun kau harus melihatnya dari dekat, untuk bisa melihat kerapuhan itu. Rambut panjang berwarna pink itu tergerai, sebuah kalung dengan motif... Ah, Lazlo tidak bisa melihatnya dengan jelas, kepalanya masih pusing.

"Kau ini, payah sekali. Kau tidak bisa minum." Suara Kika terdengar berbeda, lembut. Dan, Lazlo bisa merasakan sapuan nafas Kika disekitar lehernya. Ya ampun, jarak mereka ternyata begitu dekat. Lazlo bisa menghirup aroma tubuh Kika, harum. Wangi yang enak dan beda ditengah aroma alkohol dan keringat pria.

"Ma, maaf..."

"Sini, biar aku bantu." Lino memapah tubuh Lazlo. "Bagaimana kalau aku menceburkanmu langsung ke laut? Jadi kau tidak perlu repot-repot buka baju dan..."

"Lino..." Kika menatap Lino seolah tidak percaya bahwa ada raja yang bicara seperti itu.

Yang ditegur hanya tertawa. "Aku bercanda kok. Mana mungkin aku tega menceburkan kaptenku sendiri. Iya kan, kapten?"

"Di belakang ada kamar mandi. Atau kau bisa memakai kamar mandi di kamar Sigurd, atau kamarku. Aku yakin Hervey belum bangun, jadi percuma mengetuk kamarnya."

Sigurd yang baru keluar dari kamar sedikit bingung kenapa namanya dibawa-bawa. Tetapi setelah melihat sosok Lazlo, ia mengerti. "Silahkan pakai kamar mandi ditempatku."

"Baiklah, terima kasih..." Lino memapah Lazlo masuk ke dalam kamar Sigurd.

"Bangunkan Hervey, dan suruh semua kru bersiap-siap. Aku akan membagi kalian menjadi dua kelompok."

"Apa maksud anda, _Lady_ Kika?"

"Aku akan tetap di sini, sementara kau dan Hervey pergi bersama Lazlo." Kika bangkit berdiri. "Ayo cepat, atau kita akan dikalahkan oleh Kooluk."

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

"Nah, sekarang kita butuh seorang Rune Master!" Jewel menepuk kedua tangannya.

"Dimana kita bisa menemukan Rune Master...?" Keneth berpikir sejenak.

"Hei, apa kita boleh berkunjung ke Na Nal sebentar?" Suara Chiepoo menghentikan pertanyaan mengenai Rune Master.

"Eh, memangnya di sana ada Rune Master?" Jewel bertanya.

"Tidak juga sih..." Chiepoo terlihat ragu. "Tapi aku dengar pemandian terbukanya sangat..."

"Chiepoo!" Keneth menepuk keningnya. "Kau masih sempat memikirkan..."

"Tidak apa-apa, Keneth." Potong Lazlo. "Semua pasti lelah. Aku rasa ide untuk ke pemandian umum ide yang bagus."

"YES!" Chiepoo terlihat girang.

"Lazlo, kau terlalu baik, kau tahu itu?" Jewel geleng-geleng kepala.

Lazlo hanya tertawa. Ia memerintahkan kapal untuk berlayar menuju Na Nal.

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

Kika mengamati jubah berwarna merah dan hitam dipangkuannya, ia tersenyum. "Dia, sangat mirip denganmu, Edgar... Gampang mabuk, heh. Seseorang harus ada disisinya dan memastikan dia tidak minum sampai pingsan."

Kika mendesah pelan, dipeluknya jubah milik Edgar seerat mungkin. "Edgar... Kenapa..."

"_Lady _Kikaaaa! Ada seorang ksatria Razril yang hanyut ke sini!" Teriak anak buahnya dari luar.

Jantung Kika seperti berhentik sejenak, tapi berfungsi lagi. Jika yang dimaksud adalah Lazlo, pasti anak buahnya akan menyebut nama Lazlo. Jadi itu bukan dia. Lantas, siapa? Setelah menyimpan jubah Edgar di dalam sebuah peti kayu, Kika keluar untuk mencari tahu siapa yang dimaksud.

Wajahnya langsung pucat saat melihat sesosok perempuan tergeletak di bibir pantai. "DIA..." Kika berlari mendekati sosok itu, menyentuh lehernya untuk merasakan detak jantungnya. Masih hidup, bagus. Batin Kika. Ia pun mengangkat tubuh wanita berambut cokelat kemerahaan itu. "Kenapa kalian bengong saja?! Bantu aku!"

Anak buahnya segera membantu.

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

"Chiepoo, jangan berlari sendirian!" Pekik Keneth kesal.

"Biarlah, Keneth. Chiepoo bukan anak kecil, 'kan?" Lazlo menepuk pundak sahabatnya. "Tenang saja."

Lino merenggangkan tubuhnya. "Jadi, apa alasan kita ke sini, kapten?"

"Relaksasi," jawab Lazlo singkat. "Semua orang pasti..."

"Hei, kau!" Bentak Hervey dari atas kapal Kika. Pria itu langsung loncat dan berlari ke arah Lazlo, dan mencengkram kerah baju Lazlo. "Kau, sempat-sempatnya beristirahat! Sementara _Lady _Kika..."

"Hervey, hentikan!" Perintah Sigurd. "Kita tidak boleh menyerang kapten kita."

"Kaptenku hanya satu, yaitu _Lady_ Kika! Bukannya bocah ini!"

"Ya, tapi _Lady _Kika sudah menyerahkan segalanya kepada bocah ini!" Sigurd berjalan cepat menuju Hervey. "Lepaskan dia, Hervey. Atau kau hanya akan mencoreng nama baik _Lady _Kika."

Semenit kemudian baru Hervey melepaskannya. "Cih, menyebalkan..." Hervey menjauh sambil memaki-maki dan menendang-nendang tidak jelas.

"Tolong maafkan dia," ucap Sigurd.

"Tidak perlu. Dia tidak salah, dia benar." Lazlo menatap punggung Hervey. "Tujuanku ke sini tentu saja untuk mencari orang yang ingin bergabung dengan kita. Dan kebetulan di sini ada pemandian umum, jadi kenapa kita tidak sekalian beristirahat sejenak? Mungkin saat di pemandian nanti, kita akan mendapatkan informasi mengenai orang yang ingin bergabung dengan kita."

"Seharusnya kau mengatakan hal itu langsung," Sigurd mencibir.

"Maaf."

Lino menepuk punggung Lazlo dengan keras. "Sudah-sudah. Yang penting kita sudah di sini, kenapa kita tidak menikmatinya saja?"

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

"_Tidak, Snowe. Apa yang kau lakukan?!"_

"_Aku Komandan sekarang. Aku berhak melakukan apa pun."_

"_Apa pun?! Apa itu termasuk menjual Razril kepada Kooluk demi sebuah jabatan baru yang tidak berguna?!"_

"_Wakil Komandan Katarina, apa anda mempertanyakan keputusan Komandan anda?"_

"_Kau seharusnya malu, Snowe! Aku salah, ternyata kau... Lazlo JAUH lebih baik darimu!"_

"_CUKUUUUP!"_

"Tidaaaaak!" Teriakan nyaring menggema di dalam ruangan tempat ia berada. Asing, dia belum pernah ke sini sebelumnya. "Aku, dimana...?" Perlahan, Katarina memperhatian setiap sudut ruangan – yang ternyata adalah kamar tidur seseorang. Seseorang...yang tengah duduk tidak jauh dari kasur tempat ia berbaring. Katarina sudah sering mendengar namanya, namun baru kali ini ia melihat sosok wanita itu secara langsung, dan dalam jarak yang dekat.

"Kau sudah siuman?" Tanya wanita berambut pink. Ia menyodorkan segelas air putih. "Minumlah, kau akan baikan."

"Terima kasih, _Lady _Kika..."

"Hah," Kika mengendus sambil membuang muka. "Setelah Lazlo, sekarang Wakil Komandan ksatria Razril memanggilku dengan sebutan _Lady_. Apa lagi selanjutnya?"

"Tadi kau bilang, Lazlo...?" Katarina mengigit bibir bawahnya.

"Ya, ksatria yang kalian usir. Dia masih hidup," Kika menyilangkan kaki kirinya. "Dan sekarang dia menjadi kapten dari pasukan yang dibentuk setelah Obel jatuh ke tangan Kooluk."

Katarina lega mendengar berita bahawa Lazlo masih hidup, namun disisi lain dia menjadi merasa bersalah. "Dimana dia sekarang?"

"Sedang keluar, merekrut orang untuk bergabung dengan pasukan kami. Nanti dia juga akan kembali ke sini, dan kalian, bisa bercakap-cakap lagi."

Katarina tertawa miris. "Jika dia mau berbicara denganku..."

"Percayalah, Lazlo pasti mau bicara denganmu. Meski kondisimu sehat, dia pasti akan bicara denganmu." Kika mengendus, menekuk dagunya. "Karena begitulah sifatnya."

"Kau, berbicara seperti sudah mengenal Lazlo cukup lama," Katarina tersenyum. "Apa kau, menyukainya?"

Wajah Kika terlihat aneh, sebab emosi yang muncul disana cukup banyak. Kaget, bingung, malu, marah, heran... Mulutnya terbuka lebar, butuh waktu cukup lama bagi Kika untuk mengendalikan diri. "Omonganmu kacau, Wakil Komandan."

"Aku sudah bukan Wakil Komandan lagi," Katarian meralat. "Panggil aku Katarina."

"Ya, baiklah. Jika kau mau memanggilku dengan nama saja, aku akan melakukan hal serupa kepadamu."

"Baik, Kika."

Kika mengangguk puas.

_Apa aku, menyukainya...?_

_Coba jelaskan kepadaku, _

_Edgar..._

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

Sebagai bukti bahwa tujuan mereka ke sini bukan hanya sekedar bermain-main, Lazlo berkeliling desa untuk mencari orang yang ia rasa bisa memperkuat pasukannya. Tadinya Keneth dan Jewel ingin membantu Lazlo, tetapi pria itu melarangnya, dan mengizinkan mereka untuk pergi ke pemandian umum. Hervey memutuskan untuk pergi bersama Lazlo, sementara Sigurd bertanya-tanya kepada penduduk desa. Lino dengan Chiepoo sudah pergi ke pemandian sebelum Lazlo sempat membagi tugas.

"Hei, ummm..." Hervey berjalan agak jauh dari Lazlo.

"Ya, kenapa?"

"Aku..."

"Kau tidak perlu minta maaf." Lazlo mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan Hervey. "Kau tidak salah. Tapi aku juga tidak benar. Jadi kita anggap saja impas, ok?"

"Ya, baiklah..." Hervey mengangguk bingung.

"Lazlooooo!" Jewel melambaikan tangannya.

Lazlo menatap wanita berkulit cokelat itu dengan tatapan bingung. "Jewel? Aku kira kau sudah ke pemandian..."

"Memang, tapi ada seorang wanita yang berhasil mengalahkan Raja Lino dalam duel!"

"HAH?!" Teriak Hervey. "Kau serius?!"

Jewel mengangguk cepat. "Iya, makanya, ayo ikut aku!"

Tanpa basa basi lagi, Lazlo berserta Hervey berlari mengikuti Jewel ke pusat kota.

Penduduk desa sudah berkumpul di sana, mana mungkin mereka melewatkan tontonan gratis macam ini? Sosok Lino tergeletak tidak berdaya di tengah-tengah. Lazlo berteriak dengan panik dan menghampiri Lino.

"Hei, kau masih hidup kan?" Lazlo merogoh kantongnya, mencari-cari Item untuk menyembuhkan Lino. "Jangan mati dulu! Kita belum mengalahkan Kooluk. Kalau kau tewas, apa yang akan aku katakan kepada Flare? Ayolah, ayolah..."

Lino langsung terbatuk-batuk, tanda Item yang diberikan Lazlo berfungsi.

"Syukurlah..." Baru kali ini Lazlo menunjukan wajah yang begitu lega dan bahagia. "Kau sudah tidak apa-apa, 'kan?"

Lino yang masih lemas meninju pundak Lazlo. "Sial, aku ditolong oleh bocah macam dirimu..."

"Bocah macam diriku yang kau tunjuk menjadi kapten," Lazlo tersenyum.

"Terima kasih..."

Setelah menyerahkan Lino kepada Sigurd, Lazlo menantang orang yang berhasil mengalahkan Lino barusan dalam duel. Yang ditantang tertawa.

"Dia saja tidak bisa menang melawanku! Apa yang membuatmu berpikir kalau kau bisa menang dariku?"

Lazlo menarik _dual sword_ miliknya. "Jadi, kau tidak rugi kan kalau bertarung denganku? Toh kau pasti bisa menang dengan mudah."

"Grrrr, bocah menyebalkan!" Wanita berambut _silver _itu segera menyerang Lazlo.

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

Kika membuka tirai yang menutupi kamar tidurnya dengan perlahan karena tidak ingin membangunkan Katarina. Wanita itu masih tertidur. Kondisinya sudah agak membaik dibandingkan saat anak buahnya menemukan Katarian di pantai. Paling tidak Kika bisa bernafas lega, dia tidak perlu menyodorkan mayat seorang ksatria Razril kepada Lazlo nanti jika pria itu sudah kembali.

"Komandan Glen..." Katarian berbicara dalam tidur.

Kika menatap Katarian dengan sedih. "Kita...sama-sama kehilangan seseorang yang sangat spesial untuk kita, huh?"

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

"Jangan kabuuur!" Teriak Hervey kepada sosok berambut _silver_. Dia bergerak cepat, sudah menghilang ditelan kerumunan orang. Hervey tidak sempat melihat ke arah mana dia kabur. "Cih, sial!"

Lazlo mengangkat bahu. "Biarkan saja, Hervey. Toh aku menang."

"Kau bisa menang tanpa terkena satu goresan sedikit pun," Lino sudah bisa berdiri sekarang. Berkat Item itu dia sudah pulih seratus persen. "HEBAT!"

"Nah, untuk merayakan kemenanganku, bagaimana kalau kita semua ke pemandian?" Lazlo tersenyum.

"Lazlo, Lazlo," Jewel geleng-geleng kepala.

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

Wajah Hervey memerah, semakin merah, warna merah sudah mencapai batas maksimal! Tubuhnya panas, keringat dingin mengalir deras dari pori-porinya. Dia sudah tidak tahan lagi. Sebagai penutup, Hervey mimisan sebelum jatuh pingsan.

"Ouy, Hervey!" Panggil Sigurd yang menahan tubuh Hervey dari belakang.

Lazlo menelan ludah berkali-kali. Terang saja Hervey sampai pingsan... Apa yang dia lihat sekarang, benar-benar... Seksi... Tubuh tinggi semampai, rambut berwarna _silver_ yang dikuncir kebelakang namun masih menyisakan sedikit untuk menjadi poni, dan... Pakaiannya itu loh! Entah apakah yang dikenakan wanita bernama Jeane ini bisa disebut pakaian atau tidak. Karena setahu Lazlo, pakaian itu ya, harus menutupi seluruh bagian tubuh, tapi ini... Hanya menutupi daerah terlarang wanita itu saja. Keputusan yang tepat ketika Lazlo melarang Lino untuk ikut masuk ke dalam. Dia tidak bisa membayangkan apa reaksi pria itu.

"Nah, apa yang bisa saya bantu, tuan-tuan?" Tanya Jeane dengan ramah.

Lazlo menelan ludah sekali lagi, sampai-sampai rasanya sudah tidak ada ludah lagi didalam mulutnya. Entah apa dia harus bersyukur atau tidak dengan informasi mengenai Rune Master yang satu ini. Ketika ia dan rombongan memutuskan untuk pergi ke pemandian, seorang pria membicarakan Rune Master yang ada di pulau ini. Penasaran, Lazlo pun bertanya lebih detail. Dan memutuskan untuk merekrutnya. Merekrut... Rune Master yang cantik ini...

"Apa anda bersedia untuk bergabung dengan kami?" Tanya Lazlo setelah mengendalikan detak jantungnya.

"Bergabung?"

"Ya, aku sedang mengumpulkan orang untuk melawan Kooluk, dan ummm," Lazlo menelan ludah. "apakah anda mau bergabung dengan kami?"

"Huuum," Jeane berpikir sejenak. "Baiklah."

"Hah?" Lazlo bergumam.

"Aku terima tawaranmu." Jeane tertawa ramah. "Kelihatannya lebih baik aku pergi dari sini, sebelum aku menyebabkan masalah lain."

"_Miss _Jeane, aku..."

"Ssssh," Jeane menghentikan kalimat pemilik toko Rune tempat ia bekerja. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku mengerti. Nah, aku pergi sekarang."

Jeane melenggang, dan berhenti tepat di sebelah Lazlo. Dia gugup berdiri berdekatan dengan Jeane, sehingga tidak bereaksi apa-apa.

"Kau, punya Rune yang unik... Atau boleh aku katakan, True Rune?" Bisik Jeane tepat ditelinga Lazlo.

Mata Lazlo membesar dan mulutnya terbuka lebar. "Kau, kau tahu darimana?!"

Jeane terkekeh, disentuhnya pipi Lazlo menggunakan telunjuknya. "Katakan saja, itu keahlianku sebagai Rune Master..."

Lazlo masih berdiri di tempat yang sama cukup lama sampai teriakan Keneth membuatnya tersadar.

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

"Huwaaaa, sungguh perjalanan yang melelahkan!" Jewel memutar-mutar pundaknya.

"Sangat. Melelahkan." Keneth memberikan penekanan dalam ucapannya.

Anak buah Kika berlari ke arah Lazlo yang baru mendarat. "Hei, Lazlo! Kau ada tamu! Katanya dia ksatria Gaien."

"Kstaria Gaien?" Keneth menaikan alisnya.

"Kira-kira siapa yah? Apa mungkin... Snowe...?" Tebak Jewel.

"Dimana dia sekarang?" Lazlo bertanya.

"Di kamar _Lady _Kika. Kondisinya sudah agak baikan, jadi aku rasa kalian semua bisa mengunjunginya."

Lazlo pun segera pergi ke kamar Kika.

"AH!" Pekik Lazlo, Keneth dan Jewel bersamaan. "Wakil Komandan Katarina!"

Yang dipanggil tersenyum. "Kalian... Lazlo... Syukurlah kau masih hidup..."

"Apa yang terjadi kepada anda, Wakil Komandan?" Tanya Jewel prihatin.

"Dan kalian, kenapa kalian ada di sini?" Katarina balik bertanya. Walau sakit, nampaknya wibawa beliau belum berkurang.

"Kami, kami hanya ingin membantu Lazlo membuktikan bahwa dia tidak bersalah!"

"Ya, Jewel benar, Wakil Komandan." Tambah Keneth.

"Aku rasa, sudah tidak ada lagi yang peduli apakah Lazlo bersalah atau tidak..."

"Maksud anda?" Jewel mengeritkan kening.

"Razril..." Katarina menghela nafas. "Razril berhasil diduduki oleh Kooluk. Dan Snowe, yang merupakan Komandan baru, dia," Katarina menunjukan rasa kebencian sekaligus marah ketika membicarakan Snowe. "dia menjual Razril kepada Kooluk! Dan diangkat menjadi kapten pasukan Anti-Bajak Laut Kooluk."

Seharusnya Lazlo tidak perlu terkejut mendengar berita semacam itu. Hal itu, memang tipikal Snowe. Tapi tetap saja, dia tidak bisa percaya bahwa Snowe benar-benar melakukannya! Dan yang terparah, tidak ada yang bisa menghentikannya sekarang. Lazlo menarik sebuah bangku dan duduk didekat kasur. "Siapa yang melakukan ini kepada anda, Wakil Komandan?"

Katarina mengeluh. "Kau, kau membenciku, 'kan? Kalau kau mau, kau bisa membunuhku sekarang..."

"Wakil Komandan!" Teriak Jewel.

"Hentikan omonganmu, Katarina!" Bentak Kika. "Jika kau mengatakan hal itu lagi, sama saja kau tidak menghargai apa yang telah aku lakukan untuk menyelamatkan nyawamu."

Katarina tertawa miris. "Maaf... Aku lupa kalau aku berhutang nyawa kepadamu..."

"Apa yang terjadi kepada anda, Wakil Komandan...? Apa Snowe... Apa dia yang melakukan ini kepada anda?" Tanya Lazlo sambil menahan emosi.

"Aku rasa itu sudah cukup," Kika berinisiatif menghentikan percakapan. "Dia masih butuh istirahat. Aku rasa obrolan kali ini cukup sampai di sini."

Dengan terpaksa, Lazlo dan kawan-kawan meninggalkan Katarian untuk istirahat.

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

Lazlo melihat sosok Lino, Dario, Hervey serta Sigurd tengah duduk sambil membahas sesuatu. Jewel dan Keneth memberi tanda kepadanya untuk bergabung bersama keempat pria itu. Ternyata mereka sedang membicarakan Elenor Silverberg, _tactician_ Scarlet Moon Empire. Lazlo tidak pernah mendengar nama itu, jadi dia memutuskan untuk mendengarkan percakapan dengan seksama. Jika memang mereka memerlukan bantuan dia untuk melawan Kooluk, Lazlo harus memahami siapa yang akan ia mintai bantuan bukan?

"Aku akan mengabarkan kepada Elenor. Jadi lebih baik kalian mengunjunginya." Suara Kika memotong diskusi.

"Eh? Kau kenal dia? Kenapa tidak bilang daritadi." Lino melirik Kika.

"Elenor, dia punya masalahnya sendiri." Kika menghela nafas. "Aku akan memberi kabar kepadanya mengenai kalian. Tapi selanjutnya aku serahkan kepadamu, Lazlo."

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

"Tapiiii, apa dia mau bergabung dengan kita?" Jewel tampak ragu.

"Kita tidak akan tahu sebelum kita coba, kan?" Keneth menimpali.

"Kau benar sih..."

"Lazlo."

Yang dipanggil menoleh, ternyata Kika. "Ada apa?"

"Mungkin, akan lebih baik jika aku ikut bersamamu. Sigurd, Dario, tolong jaga tempat ini sampai aku kembali," Kika menepuk pundak Sigurd.

"Tapi tadi aku kira..."

"Aku cepat berubah pikiran," Kika menyela ucapan Lazlo. "Ayo berangkat."

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

Perairan sangat tenang, begitu juga dengan angin. Jika terus seperti ini, mereka pasti bisa sampai di tempat Elenor dengan cepat.

"Tunggu itu..." Keneth menunjuk dua kapal yang datang dari arah berlawanan dengan kapal mereka. "Itu kapal Razril..."

"Dengan bendera Kooluk ditiangnya!" Jewel menggeram.

"Snowe..." Lazlo menyadari siapa kapten kapal itu. Tangannya terkepal.

"Jangan emosi," Kika mengingatkan. "Kalau kau emosi, kau kalah."

"Bagaiman aku tidak emosi..." Baru kali ini, semenjak pertemenan mereka, Lazlo merasa sangat kecewa dan marah kepada Snowe. Dia pikir dia mengerti Snowe, tapi dia salah. Dia tidak mengerti jalan pikiran sahabatnya itu.

"Belum tentu yang melakukan semua itu kepada Katarina adalah Snowe," Kika menyentuh pundak Lazlo. "Jangan terbawa emosi, atau kesempatan kita untuk menendang Kooluk keluar dari rumah kita akan hancur sia-sia."

Lazlo menarik nafas sebanyak mungkin, membuangnya lagi perlahan. "Kau benar. Semua, bersiap untuk bertempur!"

Kika tersenyum melihat Lazlo yang berhasil mengendalikan emosinya.

Pertempuran di perairan Nest of Pirate pun tidak terelakan lagi. Semua orang tahu, untuk memenangkan sebuah pertempuran, yang dibutuhkan bukan hanya prajurit yang kuat atau peralatan yang canggih dan memadai, tapi juga seorang pemimpin yang bisa memimpin pasukannya dengan baik. Bahkan bisa dibilang, pemimpin adalah elemen terpenting dalam sebuah peperangan. Dan di sinilah, Snowe kalah dari Lazlo. Walau prajurit milik Snowe adalah prajurit terlatih, kapal yang kuat serta Rune Canon yang banyak, semua sia-sia karena Snowe tidak tahu cara memaksimalkan semua itu. Snowe dipaksa untuk mundur.

"Lazlo, kita harus mengejar Snowe!" Kata Jewel. "Kita harus bicara kepadanya..."

"Ya, kau benar." Lazlo memerintah awak kapalnya untuk mengejar kapal Snowe.

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

"Tunggu, apa-apaan ini?!" Jerit Snowe ketika puluhan anak panah menghujani kapalnya. "Kenapa kalian melakukan ini kepadaku? Aku.. Aku hanya ingin menolong kalian, kita semua!"

"Ha, menolong kami katamu?! Apa kau tidak tahu bagaimana para Kooluk memperlakukan kami?!"

"Jangan pernah menginjakan kaki di sini lagi, Snowe!"

"Pergi! Enyah kau!"

Teriakan para penduduk Razril yang marah membahana. Snowe tidak bisa masuk ke pelabuhan, memutuskan untuk kembali ke laut. Tapi di sana, sudah menunggu kapal Lazlo.

"Lazlo..." Snowe mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

Snowe dan Lazlo berdiri hadap-hadapan.

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan kepadanya, Lazlo?" Tanya Lino.

"Aku kira tadi kau begitu emosi kepadanya," Kika yang berdiri tidak jauh dari Lazlo bicara.

"Ya, aku memang marah kepadanya tadi," Lazlo membuang nafas. "Tapi setelah apa yang terjadi kepadanya, aku, aku tidak bisa marah kepadanya..."

"Kau tidak dalam posisi untuk mengasihaniku, Lazlo!" Pekik Snowe kesal.

"Hei, padahal kau tawanan tapi mulutmu masih cukup besar juga yah," ejek Lino.

"Snowe... Aku tahu kau melakukan ini demi kebaikan Razril, hanya saja caramu salah." Lazlo menatap Snowe dengan sedih.

"Aku tidak mau mendengar apa pun dari mulutmu. Lebih baik kau bunuh saja aku."

Lazlo mendesah panjang. "Kau hanya punya satu kesempatan. Apa kau mau bergabung dengan kami?"

"Apa kau lupa? Posisiku sekarang ini apa?" Snowe menggeleng. "Aku tidak bisa bergabung denganmu. Jadi, yang bisa kau lakukan sekarang hanya membunuhku..."

Lazlo menggeleng. "Tidak. Aku, aku akan membiarkan laut yang menentukan takdirmu kalau begitu..."

"Jangan kau pikir aku berhutang kepadamu untuk ini!" Seru Snowe dari sekocinya.

"Kau tahu, kau benar-benar terlalu baik, Lazlo." Puji Lino sambil melihat sekoci yang membawa Snowe serta bahan makanan dan seorang prajurit Kooluk menjauh dari kapal mereka.

Lazlo tertawa pelan. "Aku tahu, jauh dilubuk hatinya, Snowe orang yang baik. Hanya saja, dia selalu memilih jalan yang salah. Aku hanya ingin memberikan kesempatan kedua baginya."

"Kau memang terlalu baik, Lazlo." Lino memberi tanda kepada pengemudi kapal untuk kembali berlayar. "Nah, waktunya menjemput Elenor..."


	4. Tale 4

_From the author's desk : Yak, kembali lagi dengan saia dan fic ini. Semoga anda tidak bosan membacany. Jujur, selama proses pembuatan fic ini saia agak kesulitan, soalny disc game Suikoden IV saia rusak,jadi mau gak mau saia harus download gameplayny dari youtube *sigh*. Padahal lebih seru kalau main langsung, lebih dapet feelny. Owh well, ini update terbaruny, semoga memuaskan :)._

_Seluruh karakter original sepenuhny milik Konami.  
_

* * *

**Tale 4 : Something From The Past**

Kedua kapal sudah hampir mendekati Pulau Hermitage saat sebuah Rune Cannon menghantam sisi kiri kapal Grishend, kapal milik Kika.

"Ya ampun, siapa lagi yang menyerang kita?!" Omel Jewel.

Lazlo segera berlari ke dek kapal, dan melihat ke belakang. "Kika, kalian baik-baik saja?!"

"Ya, kami baik-baik saja," Kika menatap Lazlo. "Kalian pergilah duluan. Dario, Sigurd, Hervey, kalian temani Lazlo ke pulau itu. Aku dan yang lainnya akan menangani mereka."

"Tapi..." Lazlo terlihat ragu.

Tidak lama setelah itu, Lino loncat ke kapal Kika. "Tenang, aku akan membantu Kika! Kalian cepatlah pergi, biar kami yang mengurus prajurit Kooluk ini!"

Lazlo masih ingin membantah, tetapi tangan Sigurd telah menahannya. "Dengarkan kata Lady Kika. Mereka pasti baik-baik saja, ada Raja Lino di sana. Kau tidak perlu khawatir."

Satu tembakan menghantam bagian belakang kapal kerajaan Obel, membuat Lazlo terhuyung-huyung.

"CEPAT PERGI!" Teriak Kika penuh emosi.

Melihat Lazlo yang masih belum bergerak, Dario memutuskan untuk mengambil alih komando kapal untuk sementara dan memberi tanda kepada nahkoda untuk segera keluar dari medan pertempuran yang baru tercipta ini.

"Kau, jangan sekali lagi membantah perintah Lady Kika." Kata Hervey dengan dingin.

Lazlo hanya terdiam dan tidak memberikan reaksi apa pun.

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

"Kita sudah sampai," kata Rakgi, anak laki-laki dengan rambut _silver_.

"Baiklah, ayo kita turun!" Seru Hervey penuh semangat, dia menjadi orang pertama yang turun dari kapal, disusul oleh Dario.

Sigrud menatap Lazlo yang berdiri disebelahnya tanpa ekspresi, ia menghela nafas lalu menepuk pundaknya. "Tenang, mereka akan baik-baik saja. Sekarang, lebih baik kita pergi ke tempat Elenor."

Lazlo mengangguk pelan, kemudian ia meminta kepada Jewel dan yang lain untuk tetap di kapal, sementara ia dan ketiga anak buah Kika pergi. Jewel awalnya tidak senang dengan keputusan temannya, tetapi Keneth menahan Jewel untuk ikut loncat dari atas kapal.

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi mereka untuk tiba di tempat Elenor. Sebuah rumah – yang menurut Hervey tidak layak menjadi tempat tinggal manusia – menyambut kedatangan mereka. Sigrud hanya bisa menaikan sebelah alisnya, sementara mulut Dario terbuka lebar saking terkejutnya. Dan Lazlo hanya bisa membelakan mata.

"Apa benar di sini tempat tinggal Elenor _the_ _tactician_? Tempat ini bahkan tidak layak untuk menjadi tempat tinggal manusia!" Komentar Hervey.

"Sungguh kalimat yang tidak pantas diucapkan!" Suara seorang perempuan membalas komentar Hervey mengenai rumah ini.

"Huh?" Seru yang lain kompak.

Dari dalam rumah muncul seorang perempuan dengan rambut disanggul ke atas, dia langsung mendekati Hervey dan memarahi pria itu. Hervey yang kaget langsung salah tingkah dan akrhinya meminta maaf atas ucapannya. Wanita itu tidak menggubris Hervey lebih lanjut, dia pun mendekati Lazlo.

"Ah, jadi kau Lazlo!"

Pria yang menggunakan bandana merah itu mengangguk. "Apa anda Miss Elenor?"

Wanita itu terkekeh geli. "Bukan. Perkenalkan, aku Agnes, murid Lady Elenor dan sekaligus yang mengurus dia."

"Oh, um," Lazlo jadi gugup, "maaf."

"Tidak apa-apa." Wanita bernama Agnes itu tersenyum. "Nah, sambil menunggu Lady Elenor, aku akan menyiapkan makanan untuk kalian."

"Eh, um..." Sigrud belum selesai bicara, Agnes sudah kembali bicara.

"Kalian suka daging kan?"

"Iya, tapi..." Kali ini Hervey yang bicara.

Agnes menggeleng pelan. "Tidak apa-apa, tenang saja. Nah, sekarang tunggu sebentar, akan aku siapkan makanan dan minumannya."

Keempat pria itu hanya saling pandang ketika wanita itu masuk ke dalam rumah, dan mereka menunggu di luar.

"Jadi, bagaimana ini?" Hervey menatap Lazlo, begitu juga Dario dan Sigrud. Meski Dario jelas-jelas menunjukan rasa kebahagiaan.

"Yah, tidak apa-apa 'kan?" Lazlo menjawab dengan senyum agak dipaksa. Disatu sisi dia ingin menolaknya karena rasanya segan, mereka makan disaat teman-temannya yang lain sibuk bertarung dan menunggu kepulangan mereka, disisi lain, jika dia menolak, itu artinya dia menghina niat baik tuan rumah.

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

"MAKAN INI KOOLUK SIALAN!" Teriakan Lino menjadi penutup dari teriakan-teriakan lainnya yang dikumandangkan oleh kru yang bertarung melawan Kooluk. Dan ketika tentara Kooluk terakhir telah tumbang, teriakan bahagia para krua menggema.

Kika yang berdiri di belakang Lino hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang. Untungnya kerusakan kapalnya tidak begitu parah, jadi mereka bisa langsung pergi ke tempat Elenor tanpa harus kembali ke Nest of Pirate untuk memperbaiki kapal.

"Kira-kira, mereka sudah berhasil membujuk Elenor untuk bergabung dengan kita atau belum?" Tanya Lino.

Kika menundukkan wajahnya. "Aku tidak tahu. Tapi selama ada Lazlo, aku percaya dia aka berhasil membujuk Elenor."

"Yeah, aku percaya kepada Lazlo."

"Apa kalau begitu kita tidak perlu ke sana?" Kika melirik Lino sekilas, lalu kembali menatap lautan luas dihadapannya.

Lino menggaruk-garuk dagu, kemudian menggeleng. "Entah kenapa aku merasa bahwa kita harus ke sana."

Kika hanya mengangkat bahunya, kemudian berjalan masuk ke dalam kabin.

"Terserah kau saja." Teriaknya kemudian.

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

Pandangan mata Lazlo menjadi buram, matanya berair dan kepalanya terasa sangat berat. Sayu-sayup dia mendengar suara seorang wanita asing yang baru kali ini dia dengar. Dengan susah payah dia berusaha memfokuskan pandangannya ke sosok wanita berambut merah yang tengah jongkok didekat tubuh Dario yang tergeletak di tanah.

_Ap, apa yang terjadi...?_

"Graham Cray... Ah, aku mengerti kenapa Kika mengirim kalian..."

_Cray... Kika... Apa orang ini, Elenor...?_

Lazlo mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekati tubuhnya yang duduk dalam keadaan tidak berdaya. Tiba-tiba dia merasakan kepalanya didorong menggunakan sebuah benda keras, ternyata si wanita itu yang melakukannya.

"Nampaknya racunku tidak mempan untukmu. Aku terkesima..." Wanita yang sama memberikan pujian. "Bagaimana jika kau dan aku melakukan ronde kedua di dalam?"

Lazlo yang sudah mulai berhasil mengendalikan tubuhnya hanya bisa mengadahkan kepalanya ke atas, menatap wanita itu dengan bingung.

"Agnes, bantu pria ini berdiri." Perintahnya sebelum masuk ke dalam rumah.

Yang diperintah segera melaksanakannya tanpa pikir panjang lagi. Sambil dipapah masuk oleh Elenor, dia terus berusaha mengembalikan kesadarannya. Bagian dalam rumah terlihat sederhana, ada sebuah lilin yang menyala ditengah meja, dan disana duduk wanita tadi.

"Aku sudah bisa jalan sendiri." Kata Lazlo sambil melepaskan papahan Agnes dan berterima kasih kepadanya. Ia pun duduk ditempat yang telah disediakan.

Agnes kemudian menuangkan sebuah air ke dalam cangkir dihadapan Lazlo, entah kenapa dia merasa trauma dengan minuman yang diberikan oleh orang-orang ini. Sang tuan rumah rupanya sadar akan hal itu, dan berusaha menyakinkan bahwa minuman itu aman. Setelah yakin, Lazlo pun menenguknya.

"Jadi, Kooluk bekerja sama dengan Cray Trading Company. Itu menjelaskan mengenai kejadian di Iluya beberapa hari silam. Aku tahu segalanya, walau pun aku tingal di tempat seperti ini." Elenor menatap lurus ke manik mata Lazlo. "Nah, apa yang kau inginkan dariku?"

"Aku mohon, bertarunglah bersama kami!"

Elenor menghembuskan nafas. "Dengar, _tactician _Elenor Silverberg sudah tewas lama sekali." Ada jeda cukup lama sebelum dia melanjutkan. "Tapi jika kau berencana untuk menghidupkannya kembali, kau harus siap untuk membayarnya. Apa kau tetap mau melakukannya?"

Lazlo mengangguk.

"Baiklah, kita lihat seberapa seriusnya dirimu. Dibelakang rumah ini ada sebuah gua, di dalam gua tersebut terdapat sebuah kotak. Bawa kotak itu kepadaku. Jika kau melakukannya dengan baik, aku akan berpikir untuk menolongmu. Nah, sekarang cepat pergi!"

Lazlo mengeritkan kening. Mengambil sebuah kotak? Aku kira tugasnya lebih berbahaya. Hanya mengambil sebuah kotak. Aku rasa aku sanggup...

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

Kika turun dari kapalnya tidak lama setelah mereka merapat. Ia telah berpesan kepada Lino untuk tetap di kapal sementara dia melihat kondisi Lazlo dan yang lainnya. Entah kenapa, dia merasa sesuatu yang buruk terjadi kepada mereka. Kika mempercepat langkahnya. Dan benar saja, dia melihat tiga anak buahnya tertidur pulas dengan piring serta botol berserakan didekat mereka. Kondisi buruk yang ini setidaknya bukan seburuk yang ada dalam bayangan Kika. Namun hilangnya Lazlo menimbulkan perasaan cemas. Ia pun masuk ke dalam, dan melihat Elenor tengah berdiskusi dengan Agnes.

"Ah, Kika." Sapa Elenor saat melihat Kika. "Aku kira kau tidak akan ke sini."

"Kemana Lazlo?" Tanya Kika langsung.

"Dia sedang aku suruh ke gua di belakang rumah untuk mengambil penawar racun yang aku berikan kepada mereka sebelumnya."

"Kau..." Kika berhenti. "Paling tidak mereka tidak mati. Tidak apa-apa. Tunggu, bukannya di sana ada monster yang menjaga pintu masuk gua tersebut?!"

Elenor hanya tertawa pelan. Kika berlari keluar untuk menyusul Lazlo.

"Apa tidak apa-apa, Lady Elenor?" Tanya Agnes.

"Biarkan saja. Toh aku yakin pemuda itu sudah berhasil mengalahkan monster sebelum Kika tiba disana." Elenor meneguk minumannya.

Dan benar saja, begitu Kika tiba di mulut gua, monster itu sudah terkapar tidak bernyawa. Wanita berambut pink itu menghela nafas lega, ia pun berjalan masuk ke dalam. Ada perasaan aneh menggelitik hatinya setiap langkah yang ia ambil. Dari kejauhan dia melihat sosok Lazlo, namun sedetik kemudian sosok itu berubah. Menjadi sosok seseorang yang sangat ia kenal, dan rindukan...

"Ed... Edgar..." Tubuh Kika seolah membeku ketika melihat pria itu tersenyum ke arahnya. "Tidak, tapi kau..."

"Ada apa Kika? Apakah seperti ini caramu menyambut pria yang kau cintai?" Sosok Edgar mulai mendekat.

"Tidak, kau, seharusnya..." Kika menelan ludahnya. Tangannya yang gemetaran sudah bersiap-siap diujung pedangnya.

"Aku sudah kembali, Kika."

"TIDAK!" Kika menebas sosok Edgar, yang ternyata hanya monster yang. Kika terjatuh ke bawah dengan lesu.

Lazlo yang akhirnya menyadari bahwa dirinya tidak sendirian di sini menoleh ke belakang, dan sangat terkejut saat melihat sosok Kika terjatuh. Sambil membawa barang yang diperintahkan oleh Elenor, dia berlari menghampiri Kika. "Kika, kau tidak apa-apa?!"

Kika mengangguk pelan. Dengan susah payah dia bangun, dibantu oleh Lazlo yang memberikan tangan kanannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Apa para prajurit Kooluk yang menyerang kita sebelumnya telah berhasil kalian kalahkan?"

"Bisakah, kita bicarakan hal ini di rumah Elenor?" Tanya Kika sembari memijit-mijit keningnya.

"Baiklah. Apa kau butuh bantuan?"

"Tidak, aku tidak apa-apa..."

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

Elenor bertepuk tangan ketika Lazlo tiba membawa sebuah guci berwarna hijau. "Kau berhasil, Lazlo." Raut wajah Elenor berubah dengan cepat saat melihat tubuh Kika yang lesu berdiri di belakang Lazlo. "Serahkan guci itu kepada Agnes, itu penawar racun untuk tiga pria yang masih pingsan di luar sana."

"Aku akan ikut membantumu, Agnes." Kata Lazlo setelah membantu Kika duduk dan menyerahkan sebuah _crest _kepada Elenor.

Meski awalnya ragu, Agnes membiarkan pemuda ini ikut keluar bersamanya, dan meninggalkan Elenor dengan Kika.

Sang tuan rumah menuangkan air putih untuk Kika. "Minum ini."

"Kenapa? Kenapa aku melihat sosok Edgar di sana?"

Elenor menghembuskan nafas. "Maaf, aku lupa mengatakan kepadamu."

Kika menenggak habis minuman yag diberikan oleh Elenor. "Mengatakan apa?"

"Ada alasan lain kenapa aku tidak berani ke sana. Ketika pertama kali aku menaruh seluruh racun, ada sebuah guci yang tidak sengaja dijatuhkan oleh Agnes. Guci itu berisi sebuah racun yang membuat kita mengingat seseorang yang telah pergi dari kehidupan kita." Wajah Elenor terlihat sendu untuk beberapa saat. "Oleh karena itu..."

"Tapi kenapa racun itu tidak mempan terhadap Lazlo? Apa artinya dia tidak memiliki orang yang..."

"Aku rasa," Elenor memotong kalimat Kika. "Mungkin karena True Rune miliknya."

"Ya, mungkin saja..."

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

"Ugh, Dario, kau berat sekali!" Omel Lazlo saat dia sedang mengangkat tubuh Dario.

"Lebih baik biarkan saja dia meminum penawar ini dalam posisi terlentang asal kepalanya agak sedikit tinggi." Agnes memberi saran. Dia agak kasihan juga melihat Lazlo kesulitan mengangkat tubuh Dario yang gemuk.

"Sedikit lagiiii..." Lazlo tidak kuat lagi, akhirnya dia menjatuhkan tubuh Dario. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal, dia seperti baru saja berenang sepuluh kilometer bolak-balik.

"Sudah aku bilang 'kan..." Kata Agnes sambil mengangkat kepala Dario, kemudian menuangkan sedikit penawar ke dalam mulutnya.

Dengan wajah malu Lazlo terus mengamati Agnes. "Hei, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

Agens tidak menjawab, namun dari lirikan sekilasnya, Lazlo yakin bahwa Agnes tidak keberatan. "Siapa itu Edgar?"

"Aku tidak tahu..." Agnes menjatuhkan kepala Hervey dengan kasar, mungkin itu balas dendam karena Hervey telah menghina rumah ini? "Oh, kalau tidak salah dia sahabat Brandeau. Berarti sahabat Lady Kika juga."

"Sahabat yah?" Gumam Lazlo.

"Kenapa?"

"Ah, oh, tidak. Hanya rasanya, aku pikir, hubungan mereka lebih dari sekedar sahabat." Sadar akan apa yang baru saja dia ucapkan, Lazlo menggeleng-geleng dengan cepat. "Eh, ti, tidak. Bukan begitu maksudku..."

"Aku tidak mengerti apa-apa, jadi tenang saja."

Belum sempat Lazlo menjawab, terdengar suara pintu terbuka, dan dua wanita itu terlihat diambang pintu.

"Nah, Lazlo. Aku sudah melihat keseriusanmu. Jadi, sekarang giliranku. Janji adalah janji, aku akan membantumu."

Lazlo tersenyum bahagia. "Terima kasih, Lady Elenor."

"Hei, hei, kau pemimpinku. Panggil namaku saja," Elenor mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya.

"Baiklah, Elenor."

"Nah, kalau begitu, setelah aku selesai minum, aku akan menyusulmu ke kapal."

Kika menghembuskan nafas. "Dan aku harus menceramahi ketiga anak buahku."

"Jangan terlalu keras kepada mereka, Kika." Lazlo berkata. "Kali ini, bukan salah mereka sampai-sampai mereka mabuk begini."

"Ya, kau benar." Kika mendelik ke arah Elenor. "Ayo kembali ke kapal. Yang lain pasti mengkhawatirkanmu. Biarkan ketiga manusian ini kembali sendiri nanti."

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu, kami permisi dulu, Elenor." Lazlo membungkuk. "Kami tunggu kedatangan anda di kapal."

Elenor hanya bergumam kecil dan menyurh keduanya untuk segera pergi.

Sepanjang perjalanan, tidak ada percakapan yang terjadi diantara mereka berdua. Bahkan ketika monster menyerang mereka, semua diselesaikan tanpa suara selain bunyi pedang. Ketika mereka telah tiba di pantai, Lazlo berjalan agak jauh dibelakang Kika. Entah kenapa, kejadian di dalam gua membuat Lazlo sedikit penasaran mengenai hubungan Kika dengan pria bernama Edgar itu.

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

Elenor memutuskan Lazlo untuk berduel dengan Lino demi memutuskan siapa yang akan menjadi pemimpin pasukan ini. Lazlo keluar sebagai pemenangnya dan mendapatkan Golden Seal. Entah apakah Lino sengaja mengalah atau tidak. Ketika berduel, dia melihat wajah Kika sedikit khawatir. Apakah wanita itu mengkhawatirkan dirinya atau Lino? Atau mungkin keduanya? Selain itu, Elenor juga menyuruh Lazlo untuk memberi nama bagi pasukan ini serta kapalnya. Tov memberikan saran, Dauntless. Nama itu terdengar bagus, Lazlo pun menggunakannya. Sementara untuk pasukan, tidak ada yang memberi nama bagus. Ia pun memberikan nama lain untuk pasukan mereka.

"Bagus! Sekarang kita sudah siap!" Seru Elenor. "Nah, kemana tujuan kita selanjutnya?"

Lazlo terdiam beberapa saat. "Mungkin, aku harus melihat keadaan Iluya."

"Baiklah kalau begitu, perintahkan kapal untuk berangkat sekarang, Lazlo!" Lino menepuk punggung Lazlo dengan keras.

"Baiklah... Dauntless, berangkat!"

Hembusan angin malam membuat tubuh menggigil, mereka bahkan belum melewati Obel. Perjalanan masih sangat jauh. Seorang pria berbandana merah terlihat berdiri di dek kapal, memejamkan matanya. Rasa sakit yang tiba-tiba muncul ditangannya sudah mulai menghilang. Terima kasih kepadanya, tidur pria itu jadi terganggu. Padahal dia sudah lama tidak tidur dengan nyenyak. Nampaknya tidur nyenyak tidak bisa lagi dia dapatkan semenjak ia diusir dari Razril. Dulu, walaupun dia harus bangun pagi-pagi buta demi melaksanakan latihan rutin pagi, Lazlo selalu tidur dengan lelap. Sekarang, entah kenapa dia merindukan Razril.

"Tidak bisa tidur?" Tanya seorang wanita dari belakang.

Lazlo menoleh, dan melihat sosok Kika di sana. "Ya. Semenjak aku diusir dari Razril, aku tidak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak lagi."

Kika hanya mengangguk. Ia berdiri di sebelah Lazlo, menyandarkan bagian belakang tubuhnya ke tali pengaman yang terbuat dari tali. Suasana sepi beberapa hingga Kika berbisik. "Terima kasih untuk yang tadi, Lazlo."

"Oh, itu?" Mungkin yang dimaksud Kika adalah kejadian waktu di Pulau Hermitage. "Tidak apa-apa. Sebetulnya, apa yang terjadi kepadamu, Kika?"

"Aku..." Kika berhenti bicara, ia menghembuskan nafas. "Aku melihat seseorang dari masa laluku."

"Seseorang?"

"Ya, seorang sahabat yang sangat aku sayangi..." Terpancar sebuah kesedihan dari iris mata Kika. "Sudah malam, lebih baik kau tidur sekarang, Lazlo. Selamat malam." Kika meninggalkan Lazlo yang masih diam di tempat.

_Apa benar dia hanya seorang sahabat untukmu, Kika?_


	5. Tale 5

_Suikoden sepenuhny milik Konami, saia cuma minjem aja..._

* * *

**Tale 5 : The Choice Is Yours **

Lazlo merenggangkan tangannya ke atas, dia baru saja selesai membaca surat-surat untuknya dari kotak saran. Dirapihkannya surat-surat tersebut, lalu ia masukan ke dalam lemari di kamarnya. Lazlo terdiam sejenak, menatap ruangan yang menjadi kamarnya selama berada di Dauntless. Entah sejak kapan dia mulai merindukan kamarnya di Razril, bagaimana kabar Tal dan Paula, juga yang lainnya. Suara ketukan di pintu membuatnya tersadar.

"Lazlo, rapat tidak akan bisa dimulai kalau kau belum ke sana." itu suara Jewel. Dan terdengar suara Keneth disusul keluhan Chiepoo.

Sudah banyak orang yang bergabung dengan pasukan ini, dan sekarang rasanya untuk mulai menyerang. Sebuah rapat pun diadakan untuk memutuskan langkah mereka selanjutnya. Sang pemimpin pun berkata bahwa dia akan segera ke sana. Pikirannya sedang melayang entah kemana ketika dia menabrak seorang kru kapalnya.

"Ah, ma, maaf..." Lazlo buru-buru minta maaf tanpa melihat wajah orang yang ditabraknya.

"Sebagai seorang pemimpin, kau harus lebih berhati-hati."

Lazlo tahu siapa pemilik suara ini. "Ah, um, maaf... Kika."

Wanita yang menggunakan pakaian berwarna merah itu tidak memberikan reaksi apa-apa, dan segera berjalan menuju tangga. Lazlo mengikutinya di belakang. Keduanya tidak bicara apa-apa lagi semenjak malam setelah Elenor bergabung dengan mereka, dan Kika entah kenapa selalu menghindar dari Lazlo. Baru kali ini setelah kejadian waktu itu Kika berada di Dauntless, sebelumnya dia selalu di kapalnya sendiri. Apa ada yang salah?

"Uhhh..." Lazlo ingin bertanya, tetapi pertanyaan itu berhenti di tenggerokannya.

"Kenapa?"

"Uh, um, tidak apa-apa. Bukan hal yang penting." katanya gugup.

Kika yang berjalan di depan Lazlo hanya melirik dari balik bahunya dan tidak mengubris ucapan Lazlo. Sedangkan pria itu terus memikirkan pertanyaan yang tepat untuk ditanyakan agar tidak menyinggung perasaan Kika. Tak terasa keduanya telah sampai di _War Room_, Desmond membukakan pintu, beberapa orang melihat ke arah mereka dengan tatapan tanda tanya.

"Nah, dan sekarang pemimpin kita sudah ada," suara tegas Lino menghentikan suara bisik-bisik yang terdengar. "kita bisa mulai rapatnya."

"Baik, sekarang waktunya untuk merebut Middleport." Elenor membuka rapat dan langsung ke inti permasalahan.

"He, kau serius?" Hervey terlihat ragu.

"Tentu saja." Elenor melipat kedua tangannya. "Baru setelah itu kita menyatukan pulau-pulau kecil lainnya."

Hervey bebisik-bisik kepada Sigrud, membuat wajah pria berambut hitam itu menjadi bingung. Entah apa yang dikatakan oleh sahabatnya. Sang _tactician _tidak terlalu ambil pusing dengan hal itu, dan mengarahkan pandangannya ke Lazlo. Menunggu persetujuan darinya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, kita akan menyerang Middleport!"

"Huuum, Middleport yah..." Ramada bersuara. "Kalau aku tidak salah ingat di sana ada monster laut. Kita harus berhati-hati."

"Waktu dulu kita patroli di sana tidak monster." Keneth berusaha mengingat apakah mereka pernah bertemu dengan monster yang dimaksud oleh Ramada. Tapi nampaknya memang belum pernah. Jewel mengatakan hal yang sama.

"Ah, monster itu..." Hervey melirik ke arah Sigrud, lalu ke Dario dan berakhir di Kika.

"Ada apa memangnya?" Lazlo menatap Hervey dengan bingung.

"Monster itu sangat menyebalkan, kita tidak bisa menyerangnya menggunakan pedang. Hanya bisa menggunakan Rune dan senjata sejenis panah." Hervey menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

"Tidak bisa pakai Rune Cannon?"

"Tidak, monster itu biasanya selalu berada di dekat pelabuhan. Jika kita menggunakan Rune Cannon dan meleset, bisa-bisa kita malah menghancurkan kota, bukannya mengalahkan monster tersebut." Kika memberi penjelasan.

Ada sedikit rasa kecewa di wajah Lazlo. "Baiklah kalau begitu... kita harus menggunakan tim yang memiliki Rune dan senjata yang bisa menjangkau jarak jauh..."

"Lazlo."

"Ya, ada apa, Kika?"

"Jangan menggunakan Rune milikmu, kau mengerti?!" kata Kika dengan tegas, membuat suara-suara bisikan orang disekitar mereka berhenti. "Biarkan yang lain menggunakan Rune mereka."

"_Aye, aye, cap'_!" Lazlo memberi hormat ala militer, membuat beberapa orang tersenyum. "Baiklah, kalian sudah mendengar perintah kapten! Sekarang waktunya mengalahkan monster!"

Setelah semua keluar dari _War Room_, Kika yang masih di dalam bersama Lino dan Elenor hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala.

"Aku pikir monster itu tidak terlalu kuat, jadi _Sir _Lazlo tidak perlu menggunakan Rune miliknya." ucap Ramada yang ternyata masih ada di dalam.

"Yah, kita lihat nanti," Elenor menatap Lino yang sudah berdiri di depan pintu. "aku minta kau berjaga-jaga. Jangan sampai dia menggunakan Rune."

"Uh, aku rasa kau salah orang, aku juga tidak bisa berbuat banyak di pertarungan nanti," Lino menggaruk kepalanya.

"Tenang, ada Jeane, Pablo dan Katarina. Lalu ada beberapa orang yang senjatanya bisa menjangkau jarak jauh." kata Kika dengan suara yakin. "Dan aku akan memastikan dia tidak akan menggunakan Rune itu."

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

"Huaaa, apa-apaan ini, kenapa tentakelnya tumbuh lagi?!" teriak Hervey kesal.

Sigurd yang baru saja menggunakan Water Rune untuk menyerang monster berbentuk menyerupai pulau itu melempar pandangan kesal ke sahabatnya. "Hervey, jangan banyak bicara! Kalau tidak cepat bisa-bisa akan ada yang terkena tentakel itu!"

Dan benar saja, tentakel monster tersebut nyaris menghantam Sigurd jika Lazlo tidak menebas tentakel tersebut dengan tepat waktu.

"Hati-hati, Sigurd!" Lazlo melirik ke belakang. "Sekarang, Jeane!"

Sang Rune Master segera menggunakan Thunder Rune miliknya, kilatan petir terlihat bersamaan dengan suaranya yang menggelegar, menghantam monster tersebut. Tetapi monster masih belum kalah, dan serangannya semakin brutal, dek Dauntless rusak parah. Sebuah potongan kayu melayang ke arah Jeane, namun Kika berhasil menghancurkannya. Ia pun segera melindungi Jeane.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Ya, terima kasih, Kika." Jeane tersenyum ramah, dilanjut dengan tawa khasnya.

"Simpan terima kasihnya untuk nanti, pertarungan belum selesai!" seru Kika. "Dan Lazlo, JANGAN gunakan Rune itu!"

Tangan kiri Lazlo yang tadinya sudah naik setinggi kepalanya langsung diturunkan. Lazlo pun hanya bisa melempar wajah seperti pencuri yang tertangkap basah.

"Ya, Lazlo, jangan gunakan Rune itu. Ada kami di sini, ok?" Keneth menepuk pundak Lazlo.

Lazlo menatap ke sekelilingnya, terlihat wajah orang-orang yang siap untuk membantunya. Mereka semua mengangguk.

"Terima kasih kawan-kawan!" Lazlo mengacungkan _dual sword_ miliknya ke atas. "Ayo kita kalahkan monster ini bersama-sama!"

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

Langit mulai berwarna orange ketika Lazlo kembali ke kapal setelah berdiskusi dengan _Lord_ Reinbach II, cukup sulit untuk mendapatkan Middleport ke sisi mereka. Ditambah lagi bahwa Lazlo baru saja membunuh hewan peliharaan sang tuan tanah, semakin mempersulit keadaan. Dengan berat hati akhirnya beliau setuju untuk membantu pasukan itu, hanya saja tidak secara terang-terangan, selain itu _Lord _Reinbach II juga mengizinkan anaknya untuk pergi bersama mereka.

Sosok Elenor berdiri di dek, menyambut kembalinya Lazlo. Tapi yang disambut tahu, bahwa ada sesuatu yang salah jika Elenor berada di sini.

"Ada apa?"

"Nampaknya Kooluk berhasil menguasai pulau Na-Nal."

Jewel yang berdiri di belakang Lazlo segera berlari ke depan, menabrak pundak Lazlo dalam prosesnya. "APA?! KAU TIDAK BERCANDA KAN?!"

Elenor terlihat sedikit kesal, tapi dia menjawab. "Aku tidak bercanda. Maka dari itu aku ingin Lazlo pergi ke sana dan jika bisa, menarik Na-Nal ke pihak kita."

"Ketua Na-Nal orang yang mudah emosi, akan lebih baik jika aku menemanimu." tambah Lino yang tidak ikut turun ke Middleport.

"Lazlo, aku juga ikut!" Jewel mencalonkan diri secara sukarela untuk menemani Lazlo ke Na-Nal.

"Tentu saja, Jewel, itu kan kampung halamanmu." Lazlo tersenyum.

Elenor sempat melirik Kika yang sedari tadi hanya berdiam diri di anjungan kapal. Kika mengerti arti tatapan Elenor, dia pun menghembuskan nafas sebelum berkata. "Aku rasa kau akan baik-baik saja tanpaku di sana."

Lazlo memutar kepalanya dengan cepat, dan melihat sosok Kika yang tengah bersandar di pagar pengaman sambil melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada, bibirnya terkatup rapat, sementara matanya terlihat begitu awas, rambut _pink _panjangnya tergerai seperti biasa dan berterbangan karena tertiup angin. Cahaya matahari tenggelam menjadi latar belakangnya. Dan itu adalah, pemandangan terindah yang pernah dilihat oleh Lazlo. Dia sempat terdiam beberapa saat.

"Apa kau yakin, Kika?"

"Ya. Dario akan menggantikan posisiku untuk menemaninya."

"APA? Dario?!" Hervey menunjukan rasa tidak suka, sedangkan yang ditunjuk merasa bangga.

"_La, Lady _Kika..."

"Keputusanku mutlak, Sigurd. Aku harap kau paham." kata Kika sambil berjalan menuruni tangga.

"Uh, Lazlo, ada apa?" Jewel bertanya dengan bingung.

"Ah, oh," Lazlo tersadar dari lamunannya. "tidak apa-apa. Baiklah kalau begitu, sekarang kita langsung pergi ke Na-Nal?"

"Ya. Butuh waktu cukup lama untuk tiba ke sana." Elenor menatap Lazlo dengan serius. "Maaf, padahal Razril sudah berada di depan mata."

Lazlo menggeleng. "Tidak apa-apa, aku mengerti."

Setelah semuanya beres, Jewel, Keneth dan Chiepoo langsung menarik lengan Lazlo sampai-sampai dia nyaris terjatuh. "Hei-hei, ada apa ini?!"

Jewel langsung mengunci leher Lazlo agar pria itu tidak kabur. "Kau suka Kika yah?" tanya si gadis berambut _silver_, membuat yang ditanya berteriak.

"Pertanyaan macam apa itu Jewel?" Lazlo balik bertanya. Air mukanya sempat panik dan kaget untuk beberapa saat.

"Ayo, mengaku saja!" Keneth ikut bicara.

"Iya, iya!" Kali ini Chiepoo.

"ARGH, apa-apaan kalian ini?!" Lazlo melepaskan tangan Jewel. Dan meninggalkan sahabat-sahabatnya sambil menggerutu tidak jelas.

Jewel dan Keneth saling lirik, kemudian tertawa senang.

"Ah, dari dulu Lazlo memang tidak bisa bohong." wajah Jewel memancarkan rasa puas.

"Yup, kau benar." tambah Keneth disela seringainya.

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

Lazlo menutup pintu yang menghubungkan _Saloon _di lantai dua dengan dek kapal dengan perlahan-lahan. Langit sudah hitam sekarang, dan Lazlo kembali tidak bisa tidur, disaat yang lainnya sudah terlelap. Dia baru saja mengobrol dengan Nico, yang waktu jaganya akan diganti orang lain. Kemudian dengan Brek dan Django yang mendapat tugas malam untuk mengemudikan kapal serta berjaga-jaga. Mereka menyarankan Lazlo untuk pergi ke dek dan menghirup udara malam, siapa tahu angin malam bisa membuat pria berbandana merah itu mengantuk. Walau dirasa alasan itu tidak begitu masuk akal, Lazlo tetap melaksanakannya.

"Belum mengantuk, huh?" Tanya seorang pria dari belakang.

"Ah, King Lino..."

Lino menggerakan tangannya untuk memberi tanda kepada Lazlo agar dia berhenti bicara. "Aku saat ini bukan raja, kau lah rajanya."

Lazlo tertawa pelan. "Ah ya, kau benar."

Lino berdiri di sebelah Lazlo. "Kau tahu, kau bisa saja menolak untuk pergi ke Na-Nal dan langsung menyerang Razril. Kau memiliki pilihan, Lazlo. Semua orang memiliki pilihan. Tergantung kepada orang itu saja, apakah dia mau mengambil pilihan yang disediakan untuknya atau tidak."

"Pilihan, huh?" Lazlo bergumam. "Kau tahu, ketika Flare memutuskan untuk tetap di Obel. Dia mengatakan hal yang sama sepertimu."

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

"_Aku tidak akan mengizinkan kau untuk menggunakan Rune itu lagi!" Lino en Kuldes memotong kalimat Setsu yang memohon kepada Lazlo untuk kembali menggunakan Rune of Punishment untuk mengalahkan tentara Kooluk yang semakin mendekat._

"_Tapi Yang Mulia..."_

"_Setsu!" Omel Flare lantang. "Lazlo, tolong jangan dengarkan kalimat Setsu. Tidak akan ada orang yang memintamu untuk menggunakan Rune itu LAGI!"_

"_Baiklah, kalau begitu sekarang waktunya kita bersiap-siap untuk pergi." Lino memberi titah._

"_Aku akan pergi ke kota dan mengumpulkan penduduk." Flare sudah berlari ketika mengatakan hal itu._

"_Hei, Flare, tunggu!" dengan susah payah Lazlo mengejar anak perempuan Lino itu hingga keluar dari gua tempat kapal tersebut disembunyikan._

"_Jadi, kita akan mengevakuasi para lansia, wanita serta anak-anak saja 'kan?" Flare sudah berjalan di samping Lazlo. Ia melihat ke arah lautan, wajahnya menjadi tegang saat menyadari bahwa kapal Kooluk sudah dekat. "Kita tidak punya banyak waktu, Lazlo! Ayo!"_

_Dan keduanya pun membagi tugas dan berpisah di jalan menuju ke istana. Flare bertugas mengumpulkan para lansia, sementara Lazlo anak-anak dan wanita. Tidak semua mau ikut dievakuasi, walau sudah dibujuk berkali-kali. Akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk meninggalkan penduduk yang besikeras untuk tetap tinggal di Obel, dan berjanji bahwa mereka akan kembali ke Obel._

"_Ayo, ayo cepat." Flare menuntun anak-anak berjalan menaiki tangga._

"_Tuan, apa anda pacarnya _Lady _Flare?" tanya seorang anak, membuat Lazlo dan Flare terkejut._

"_A, apa maksudmu?" Flare balik bertanya dengan wajah bingung._

"_Cuma asal tebak!" jawab anak kecil yang sama._

"_Ka, kaliaaaaan!" Flare berlari mengejar anak kecil itu. Lazlo dan beberapa orang tua hanya tertawa melihat pemandangan itu._

_Ketika rombongan sampai di tebing, Flare berhenti sesaat. "Lazlo..."_

"_Flare, apa yang kau lakukan? Kita harus cepat..."_

_Ia menggeleng. "Aku akan tetap di sini."_

"_Flare!"_

"_Semua orang memiliki pilihan, Lazlo. Tergantung orang itu saja, apakah dia mau mengambil pilihan yang disediakan untuknya atau tidak. Dan aku, sudah mengambil pilihanku. Aku akan tetap di sini, bersama dengan rakyat Obel yang tidak mau pergi."_

"_Tapi, Flare!" Lazlo berjalan selangkah, tetapi langkahnya terhenti karena Flare melepaskan panah ke arah kakinya._

"_Berhenti, aku mohon. Kau harus cepat, atau semua ini akan sia-sia, Lazlo." Flare tersenyum. "Aku minta tolong, jaga ayah dan orang-orang di kapal, yah? Maaf, karena aku menyusahkanmu."_

"_Flare, tunggu!"Lazlo berusaha menghentikan Flare, namun sia-sia. Tunggu, Flare, kami pasti akan kembali untuk kalian semua! Seru Lazlo dalam hati._

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

Lino tersenyum mendengar cerita Lazlo. "Ah, dia memang mirip seperti ibunya..."

Lazlo terdiam, matanya menatap lurus ke arah bulan yang purnama.

"Aku akan tidur. Dan kau sebaiknya juga tidur, Lazlo. Atau paling tidak, masuk ke dalam atau kau akan masuk angin."

"Ya, baik." Lazlo mengangguk. "Selamat malam, Lino."

Hembusan angin malam menjadi teman Lazlo setelah Lino kembali masuk ke dalam. Ia mengepalkan tangan kirinya sekuat mungkin.

_Aku, aku sudah memilih! Bahwa aku tidak akan lari dari takdirku sebagai pemilik True Rune ini. Tidak peduli apa yang akan terjadi kepadaku nanti, aku akan menghadapinya. Bersama dengan sahabat-sahabatku..._


End file.
